SM011
* Closed * * }} Young Kiawe Had a Farm! (Japanese: サトシ、カキんちに行く！ Visits !) is the 11th episode of the , and the 950th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on January 19, 2017 and in the United States on May 27, 2017. Blurb On their day off from school, Ash joins Kiawe and his Charizard on their route, delivering fresh Moomoo Milk from Kiawe’s family farm on Akala Island. Ash wants to know all about farm life, so Kiawe takes him home to meet the family—and help out with all the chores! The next morning, they’re off to deliver ingredients for a birthday cake, but they run afoul of Team Skull. The ruffians threaten to steal the cargo, but Ash and Pikachu chase them off with the Z-Move Gigavolt Havoc. The delivery is a success, and the young baker also gets to watch Ash and Kiawe have a battle! Plot Early one morning, has decided to use his day off school to get in some Z-Move practice. After points out that can utilize the Normalium Z as well, Ash decides to send out Rowlet and have it use . Rowlet performs the move successfully, charging over the ocean and cleaving the water from the seabed before being called back. notes Rowlet's tired state and Kukui explains that as Rowlet is at present, using Z-Moves will drain it heavily but it should improve over time and practice. Ash recalls Rowlet before the group notices flying overhead on his . Ash calls out to him, prompting Kiawe to reciprocate and descend. Ash observes that Kiawe is carrying a considerable load of Moomoo Milk. Kiawe and Kukui explain that Kiawe's family owns a farm, and Kiawe helps out with morning deliveries before he goes to school every day. Ash is excited by the idea of visiting the farm to check it out himself, more so after Kukui mentions that the farm also produces excellent ice-cream from the Moomoo Milk. Kukui reminds Ash that he wanted to practice his Z-Moves, but Ash points out that since Kiawe can use Z-Moves too, he could battle Kiawe afterwards for his practice. Kiawe notes that he still has his delivery to go on, and Ash volunteers to help so Kiawe can finish faster. After Kiawe confirms that he is fine with the arrangement, Kukui permits Ash to go on, lending Ash a as a Ride Pokémon so Ash can follow Kiawe. Ash joins Kiawe on his deliveries around Melemele Island. Eventually, Kiawe finishes his delivery and the two fly to Akala Island, passing by an idle lazing in the forest. Upon reaching Akala Island, Ash introduces himself to one of Kiawe's customers, . Harry shows the two boys a drawing of a birthday cake with a Rowlet picture, saying that he and his dad are planning to bake the cake for his mother's birthday, and asks that Kiawe be on time with his delivery tomorrow. Continuing on, Ash is amazed at the sight of Wela Volcano, which Kiawe introduces to him before they land at the farm. Ash marvels at the herds of and , and notices a group of which Rotom explains to him. Ash notices the Donkey Pokémon eating mud, which Kiawe explains is how Mudbray obtain their energy. Just then, one Mudbray has its nose tickled by a nearby blade of grass and ends up sneezing mud in Ash's face. Ash is handed a towel by Sima, who Kiawe introduces as being his mom. Sima asks Ash if he likes their Pokémon, and when Ash answers in the affirmative, she explains that the grass and soil are highly enriched due to Wela Volcano and the environment, which means that the Pokémon that graze on it grow up to be extremely healthy. Sima offers Ash some food, and he excitedly expresses his wish to try out the farm's ice-cream. Sima signals to her husband Rango to bring over some; Rango subsequently introduces himself as the president of the farm, but is briefly surprised when Ash accepts the ice-cream and starts chowing down, overlooking Rango offering him a business card. Kiawe's parents observe that Ash seems to lose himself when around food and Kiawe agrees that's how Ash is. Rotom accepts Rango's card and takes a picture of the man for its database. At that moment, a young girl walks by trying to carry an empty tankard that's as big as she is, causing Kiawe to bolt to her side and take it off her hands, warning her that she might get hurt. Kiawe introduces her as Mimo, his younger sister; Mimo complains that Kiawe is being overprotective of her when she only wants to help out on the farm. Hearing this, Ash decides to help out as well, and Sima takes him up on his offer, handing him some cleaning supplies. Moments later, Kiawe demonstrates to Ash how to wash a Mudbray, using a stiff brush to work up a lather and brush Mudbray with a regular rhythm. Ash tries to copy Kiawe, but his brush ends up stuck in his Mudbray's tail, causing it discomfort. Ash manages to force the brush down, but the strength he puts in causes the Mudbray to rear its legs back and kick him in pain. Eventually Ash finishes his Mudbray, but balks when Kiawe points out they still have the rest of the herd to clean, which Rotom confirms includes sixty more Mudbray. Following this chore, Ash is exhausted, but Kiawe informs him they still have to prepare the barns so the Pokémon can rest in them at the end of the day, which involves filling the troughs with enough hay and water for all of them. By sunset, the ranch Pokémon return to the barns. Ash is invited for dinner, but before he can start, Sima leads the family in a prayer to give thanks to Wela Volcano. Shortly after, Ash has been set up with a bed for the night, having decided to skip out on training due to his exhaustion, but he notices Kiawe training outside with his and Charizard, and goes out to observe. Kiawe explains that while he helps out on the ranch during the day, he uses the time he has at night to train. He mentions that he received his Z-Ring and a Firium Z after defeating Akala Island's kahuna, Olivia, in a Grand Trial some time ago, and tells Ash about his grandfather who was the Island Kahuna of his time. In a flashback, Kiawe's grandfather tells Kiawe that while fire is feared for its destructive power, it also brings life like Wela Volcano, and commands Kiawe to emulate the latter. Kiawe notes that this inspired him to master the -type; upon noting that it's late, Kiawe decides to turn in, reminding Ash that they must be punctual for their delivery the following day. The next morning, Ash and Kiawe prepare to set off; although she tries to help, Mimo is asked to stay behind and she relents, while Harry wakes up early to wait for Kiawe's arrival. En route, Pelipper is suddenly attacked by a blast of and the group is forced to land while checking on Pelipper's injury. The Team Skull Grunts Tupp, Zipp and Rapp reveal themselves to be responsible, declaring they have a vendetta against Kiawe after Kiawe chased them off in their first encounter, and order their Pokémon to attack with . The attack nearly causes the milk delivery to fall over; as Kiawe mends the carrier the grunts voice their dislike of Kiawe due to the fact he can use Z-Moves. In retaliation, Ash leads Pikachu into using , sending the grunts' Pokémon flying. Shocked that Ash can use Z-Moves as well, the grunts hastily retreat, allowing Ash and Kiawe to continue. Ash and Kiawe manage to reach Harry's house just in time, much to the boy's delight. Harry asks Kiawe for a favor, namely to watch a battle between Kiawe and Ash as a part of the birthday party, and the two agree. Meanwhile Team Rocket are still being cuddled by Bewear. They decide it's time to take more action. Major events * Ash's Rowlet performs for the first time. * visits Akala Island for the first time. * Ash meets 's family for the first time. * Kiawe's Turtonator is revealed to know . * Kiawe reveals that he received his from his grandfather. Debuts Humans * Olivia (flashback; partially shown) * Mimo * Sima * Rango * * Kiawe's grandfather (flashback) Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * Olivia (flashback; partially shown) * Sima * Mimo * Rango * Kiawe's grandfather (flashback) * * Harry's parents * s ** Tupp ** Rapp **Zipp Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Ride Pokémon) * ( ) * ( ; taking care of) * (Sima's; multiple) * (Sima's; multiple) * (Sima's; multiple; debut) * (Sima's) * (Zipp's) * (Rapp's) * (Tupp's) * (Ride Pokémon) * ( ) Trivia * : * Poké Problem: What's the thing my home's ranch is famous for? ** Host: ** Choices: Malasada doughnuts, Alola pancakes, 's honey, ice cream ** Answer: Ice cream * , , , , , , , , and a narrate the preview for the next episode. * The dub title is a reference to the song . * This is the first episode where is absent since his debut. * physically makes a brief cameo appearance when Ash and Kiawe deliver milk to Aina's Kitchen, but she does not have any lines of dialogue in this episode. * does not recite their , blast off, or attempt to catch Pikachu in this episode. * Ash, Kiawe and do the Who's That Pokémon? segment in the dub. Errors * After Rowlet returns to Ash after using , Rockruff's tail is colored the same as its body. * At two places in the Swedish dub, Ash's English voice can be heard: first is when he turns around to see the 60 Mudbray he has left to clean, second is when he lands on the ground and runs towards the injured Pelipper. * The Who's That Pokémon segment, in the Swedish dub erroneously states that it is Mudbray instead of Pelipper. SM011 Error.png|Rockruff's tail error Dub edits * The Japanese text depicting and 's names are edited out in the dub. In other languages |cs= |da= |fi= |nl= |fr_eu= |de= |el= |he= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |tr= }} 011 Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Kiawe Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes directed by Makoto Nakada Category:Episodes animated by Kazuaki Mōri de:Backe, backe Kuchen! es:EP954 fr:SL011 it:SM011 ja:SM編第11話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第11集